Shameful Sequels
Shameful Sequels is MikeJ's review show where he takes a look at bad sequels with a few exceptions. Episodes *Jaws III and IV Part 1 (September 19th, 2009) *Jaws III and IV Part 2 (September 19th, 2009) *Tremors 3 (September 26th, 2009) *Starship Troopers 3 (October 2nd, 2009) *Home Alone 4 (October 5th, 2009) *The Wicker Man (2006) (October 6th, 2009) *Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life (October 11th, 2009) *Resident Evil: Extinction (October 30th, 2009) *Speed 2: Cruise Control (November 4th, 2009) *Santa Buddies Part 1 (December 24th, 2009) *Santa Buddies Part 2 (January 5th, 2010) *AVP: Requiem (March 30th, 2010) *Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd (April 26th, 2010) *Son of the Mask (June 2nd, 2010) *Ace Ventura Jr (June 9th, 2010) *American Wedding (June 30th, 2010) *Critters 4 (August 16th, 2010) *Ghoulies 4 (August 25th, 2010) *Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid (September 29th, 2010) *XXX: State of the Union (October 6th, 2010) *Halloween (2007) (October 31st, 2010) *Halloween 2 (December 1st, 2010) *Xmas Vacation 2 (Part 1) (December 15th, 2010) *Xmas Vacation 2 (Part 2) (December 22nd, 2010) *Baby Geniuses 2, Part 1 (February 9th, 2011) *Baby Geniuses 2, Part 2 (February 16th, 2011) *Ewoks: Caravan of Courage (April 27th, 2011) *Ewoks: Battle for Endor (May 13th, 2011) *Alien: Resurrection (July 13th, 2011) *Lake Placid 2 (July 20th, 2011) *The Matrix Reloaded (August 3rd, 2011) *The Matrix Revolutions Pt. 1 (with Film Brain) (August 10th, 2011) *The Matrix Revolutions Pt. 2 (August 29th, 2011) *The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (November 11th, 2011) *The Santa Clause 2 (December 9th, 2011) *The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause (December 16th, 2011) *Blonde and Blonder (January 19th, 2012) *Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (January 26th, 2012) *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (February 17th, 2012) *Lake Placid 3 (February 27th, 2012) *Beethoven's 3rd (March 14th, 2012) *Beethoven's 4th (April 25th, 2012) *Beethoven's 5th (May 2nd, 2012) *Beethoven's Big Break (July 13th, 2012) *The Fly 2 (July 17th, 2012) *Terminator 3 (August 23rd, 2012) *Indiana Jones 4 (August 30th, 2012) *Basic Instinct 2 (September 18th, 2012) *The Hills Have Eyes 2 (September 23rd, 2012) *Hollow Man 2 (October 8th, 2012) *The Butterfly Effect 2 (October 20th, 2012) *The Butterfly Effect 3 (October 28th, 2012) *Jeepers Creepers 2 (October 31st, 2012) *Catwoman (November 18th, 2012) *Batman Forever (November 24th, 2012) *Spiderman 3 (November 30th, 2012) *Fred (December 9th, 2012) *Fred 2 (December 16th, 2012) *Beethoven's Christmas Adventure (December 24th, 2012) *Jurassic Park 3 (January 17th, 2013) *Legally Blondes (February 12th, 2013) *Fred 3 (March 1st, 2013) *American Psycho 2 (March 6th, 2013) *Starship Troopers 2 (March 13th, 2013) *Starship Troopers 3 (March 20th, 2013) *Teen Wolf 2 (April 5th, 2013) *In Defense of Episode 1 (April 10th, 2013) *In Defense of Episode 2 (May 2nd, 2013) *In Defense of Episode 3 (May 14th, 2013) *Baby Geniuses 3 (May 21st, 2013) *American Pie Presents Band Camp (June 10th, 2013) *American Pie Presents The Naked Mile (June 19th, 2013) *American Pie Presents Beta House (July 3rd, 2013) *American Pie Presents The Book of Love (July 17th, 2013) *Problem Child 3 (August 22nd, 2013) *The Scorpion King 2 (September 4th, 2013) *The Scorpion King 3 (September 12th, 2013) *The Mummy 3 (September 18th, 2013) *Honey, I Blew Up the Kid (September 25th, 2013) *Theme Park 3D Shows (October 2nd, 2013) *Tower of Terror (October 10th, 2013) *Inspector Gadget 2 (October 16th, 2013) *Air Bud World Pup (October 24th, 2013) *Spooky Buddies (October 30th, 2013) *Lake Placid 4 (November 6th, 2013) *Soccer Dog 2 (November 13th, 2013) *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (November 21st, 2013) *Free Willy 4 (November 27th, 2013) *Christmas Story 2 (December 4th, 2013) *Santa Paws 2 (December 11th, 2013) *Home & Alone for Christmas (December 18th, 2013) *Bone Alone (December 24th, 2013) *George of the Jungle 2 (January 16th, 2014) *The Dark Knight Part 1 (January 24th, 2014) *The Dark Knight Part 2 (January 30th, 2014) *The Dark Knight Rises Part 1 (February 14th, 2014) *The Dark Knight Rises Part 2 (February 19th, 2014) *Passport to Paris (March 5th, 2014) *Vegas Vacation (March 13th, 2014) *Bratz (April 5th, 2014) *Ghostbusters 2 (April 9th, 2014) *Marley & Me The Puppy Years (April 17th, 2014) *Barely Legal (April 25th, 2014) *Critters 3 (April 30th, 2014) *Goosebumps Night of the Living Dummy 3 (May 22nd, 2014) *Robosapien Rebooted (May 30th, 2014) *Switching Goals (June 5th, 2014) *Ernest Goes to Jail (June 14th, 2014) *Mean Girls 2 (June 19th, 2014) *Dumb and Dumber To Trailer (June 25th, 2014) *Robocop 3 (July 4th, 2014) *Daddy Day Camp (July 18th, 2014) *When in Rome (July 23rd, 2014) *Terminator Salvation (August 6th, 2014) *Taken 2 (August 13th, 2014) *Piranha 3DD (August 20th, 2014) *Weekend at Bernie's 2 (September 3rd, 2014) *Our Lips are Sealed (September 11th, 2014) *X-Files 2 (September 18th, 2014) *Angel Dog 2 (September 24th, 2014) *Dirty Dancing 2 (October 1st, 2014) *Are We Done Yet? (October 8th, 2014) *S. Darko (October 16th, 2014) *Hellraiser 3 (October 22nd, 2014) *Hellraiser Bloodline (October 29th, 2014) *Baby Geniuses 4 (November 5th, 2014) *Shameful Sequels Bloopers (November 6th, 2014) *Wild Things 2 (November 12th, 2014) *Baby Geniuses 4 Commentary (November 14th, 2014) *Wild Things 3 (November 19th, 2014) *Wild Things Foursome (November 26th, 2014) *Casper's Haunted Christmas (December 11th, 2014) *Richie Rich's Christmas Wish (December 17th, 2014) *Home Alone 5 (December 23rd, 2014) *Winning London (January 7th, 2015) *Kung Fu Rabbit (January 16th, 2015) *The Little Panda Fighter (January 21st, 2015) *Cats & Dogs 2 (January 27th, 2015) *Dennis the Menace (February 4th, 2015) *Dennis the Menace Strikes Again! (February 13th, 2015) *Gremlins 2 (February 18th, 2015) *X-Men The Last Stand (March 6th, 2015) *Sharknado 2 (March 12th, 2015) *Air Buddies (March 19th, 2015) *Marmaduke (March 26th, 2015) *Dungeons & Dragons 2 (April 3rd, 2015) *Dungeons & Dragons 3 (April 8th, 2015) *Dirty Movie (April 15th, 2015) *Escape from LA (April 23rd, 2015) *Air Bud Spikes Back (May 6th, 2015) *Brady Bunch in the White House (May 15th, 2015) *Babe Pig in the City (May 21st, 2015) *Kickassia (May 27th, 2015) *Suburban Knights (June 2nd, 2015) *To Boldly Flee Part 1 (June 17th, 2015) *To Boldly Flee Part 2 (June 24th, 2015) *The Uncanny Valley (July 2nd, 2015) *Kiara the Brave (July 16th, 2015) *Braver (July 29th, 2015) *50 Shades of Grey (January 21st, 2016) *High School Musical 2 (June 29th, 2016) *Something is Coming... (October 5th, 2017) *Kindergarten Cop 2 (October 9th, 2017) *Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 (October 24th, 2017) *Behind Enemy Lines 2 (November 8th, 2017) *Keith Lemon the Film (December 6th, 2017) *Jingle All The Way 2 (December 23rd, 2017) *Men in Black 3 (January 11th, 2018) *Tappy Toes (January 29th, 2018) *Transmorphers (February 15th, 2018) *Transmorphers Fall of Man (March 14th, 2018) Links *MikeJ at TGWTG.com Category:Content Category:TGWTG Category:Shows